


Soulmate

by prettyboyjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cats, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjm/pseuds/prettyboyjm
Summary: A story about a world filled with vampires and normal people. Some have the soulmate mark.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if it has been badly written. its written in 2019 and is to this day the one story i still work on.

It was about 10.45 when Jaemin was walking to the bus. While walking he encountered a lot of strange acting people. people with mouth masks wasnt very strange, but they were whiter than a sheet of paper. some didnt have mouth masks on but they seemed to have some kind of liquid around their mouth. he couldnt see what it was or what colour because it was quite dark already. he tried to ignore it even tho they were all staring at him. suddenly a cat ran to him. meowing for attention. “Hey cutie! Go home. its late out! your owner probably misses you!” he said to the cat. a cute small looking boy came running after. his skin seemed to be quite tan so he struck up a conversation. “Oh thats your cat?” “haha no its my roommates. this cat is just the most annoying one” he said and smiled. Jaemin felt weak looking at the boy. Jaemins eyes met his and the whole world seemed to disappear. The boy suddenly looked at Jaemins neck. he stepped a little closer. The boy licks his lips. is he going to kiss my neck? jaemin thought as he let his fantasies run wild. the boy does another step closer and suddenly bites his neck. “Aah! whatte-“ Jaemin says a little loud. “why did you do that?” The boy scratches the back of his head. “s-sorry. its just.. we are soulmates. i noticed it by the mark on your neck.. and..” “soulmates? the mark on my neck? what are you talking about?” jaemin says angrily. “well you know. there’s humans and vampires. each vampire born turns to a certain age and at that age they will find someone with the same mark as them. they have to ‘own’ them before someone else with the mark does. and when i saw you it seemed like nothing in life mattered. I-I’m sorry..” the boy says weakly. Jaemin starts to lose vision and strength. before he knew it he passed out. 

a couple minutes later he woke up in front of an apartment door. “where are we?” jaemin says weakly. “at my apartment. you need blood or else youll simply fade away” Jaemin mumbled out an “okay”. The boy walks into the apartment with jaemin on his back. “Welcome back Re- wait whos that? You finally found your soulmate when you were supposed to look for my cat?” The boy chuckled “haha yes. he needs some blood tho..” “oh thats fine. theres some packs in the fridge. just give him as many as he needs!” the boy nodded and brought Jaemin to the kitchen. Jaemin quickly drank a full pack until there was nothing left. “Ah you’re back to the old you! Lets introduce ourselves. i kinda started off bad I know, I apologize.. I’m Renjun and currently 18. i won’t age anymore. the boy you saw on the couch is my roommate, Jeno. hes the owner of all the annoying cats.” he chuckled. hes quite cute jaemin thought. “I’m Jaemin. also 18. guess i won’t age anymore either. but how do i tell my family?” jaemin asks puzzled. “your parents probably already know about it since youre born with the mark so i guess just straight up telling them is the best.” Jaemin nodded and grabbed his phone. “How about we go to my family meeting tomorrow? you can meet my family and we will explain whats going on!” Renjun smiled. “sounds like a good plan. lets sleep for now as its getting quite late. yes vampires sleep. we arent like you see in the movies” jaemin nodded and followed him to the bedroom. “wait do i sleep in your bed or somewhere else!” “wherever you want” renjun replied. “i guess we’re already soulmates so why not sleep in one bed?” Renjun nodded and gave him some clothes to sleep in. “these are jenos so dont rip them or make them dirty. he will murder you. he wont mind you wearing them as long as you clean them and take good care of them!” Jaemin nodded and got dressed. Jaemin twists and turns trying to find a confortable spot. after 30 minutes of turning, he finally found it. Renjun stares at jaemins face. its perfect. suddenly jaemin turns around and grabs renjuns waist. “pillow..” he mumbles and hugs renjun. renjun feels this wave of comfort coming over him and falls asleep. “i made the right choice” he mumbles. 


	2. Day 2

Jaemin shoots up awake. “shit school!” he then looks around him and notices a unfamiliar room. suddenly everything that happened comes back like a wave. he sees his school uniform on the nightstand and quickly gets dressed. “wheres Renjun” he says and hears Jeno scream. Jaemin quickly runs to Jeno and sees Renjun threatening to eat the cat. “RENJUN. PUT THE DAMN CAT DOWN RIGHT NOW” Jaemin shouts. Renjun gets so shocked he drops the cat. “Oh goodmorning. have some breakfast before we go” and Renjun hands him a small pack of blood. Jaemin grabs it and drinks it. “Why the hell were you threatening to eat Jeno’s cat?”“O-oh haha well jeno was being annoying and not really listening.” Renjun said and scatched the back of his head. “You couldve woken me up and asked me to help?” Jaemin replied. Renjun softly nods and looks like hes about to cry. as if he is a little kid getting scolded. Jaemin goes and wraps his arms around the boy. “no need to cry. just don’t do that anymore alright?” Renjun nods again. 

they all go to school. turns out they go to the same school. Jaemin spend his lunch breaks with Renjun, Jeno and their friends. one was older than him and 2 were younger. one was also a 00 liner which was amazing. He finally had friends even tho 1 was a senior. 

After school Jaemin quickly hops in the shower and gets dressed for the family meeting. Renjun had given him some clothing. it was all black. I mean what did Jaemin expect. Jaemin puts on a soft layer of make up and sits on the couch next to Jeno, who was already fully dressed. “youre coming along?” Jaemin asks. “Guess your parents might want to understand the situation from a humans point of view” Jaemin nods and continues to watch tv. after an hour Renjun finally comes out of the room. Hes wearing black cargo pants, buffalo shoes and a white hoodie. his make up is on the dark side and a few pieces of his wet black hair in his face. he looks like a model. “Lets go” he says and grabs a leather jacket. He then grabs a long black elegant jacket and gives it to Jaemin. “Wait” he says and runs back to his room. he comes back with a necklace and puts it around Jaemins neck. Jaemin looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. the outfit looks perfect and professional. They head out to the family meeting. 

They finally arrive. Jaemin introduces Renjun and Jeno to his family. after everyone has arrived, he gets everyones attention and tells the situation. Renjun and Jeno help him explain it better. “So you live with them now?” his mom asks after. “yea.. i hope its okay?” his mom kisses him on his forehead and says “ofcourse sweetheart. you will always be my son. if theres ever anything you need just call me. you can always come over!” jaemin nods and hugs his mom. after the family meeting he grabs a suitcase with clothes and heads out with Jeno and Renjun. 

Once they arrive home, Jaemin unpacks his suitcase and makes Renjuns closet colorful. “Y-you only wear colors?” Jaemin proudly nods. He quickly gets into his pj’s and hops into bed. once his head hits the pillow he falls asleep. Renjun went out to help find Jeno’s cat again. after an hour they arrived back home. Renjun goes to his room and sees Jaemin peacefully asleep. “jeno” he whispers and jeno comes to see Jaemin fast asleep like an angel. “Hes cute” Jeno says and goes to his own room to sleep. Renjun softly crawls into bed trying not to wake up Jaemin. He quickly falls asleep himself. 


	3. Day 3

Jaemin wakes up on Renjuns chest. he looks up to see the boy still asleep. he smiles. how did he fall in love so fast. how did he trust the boy so fast. “COME HERE” he hears jeno shout. Jaemin gets up to spot jeno running around the house for his cat. “Morning” Jaemin says. “oh Morning! did you sleep well?” Jaemin scratches the back of his neck. “ah yea.. thanks” he says shyly. “good” jeno says. “Renjun is still asleep i assume?” Jaemin nods. “follow me” Jeno says and Jaemin follows him into his bathroom. Theres bleach and different colors of hairdye. “what color do you want?” he asks. Jaemin looks at the colors and points to purple. “alright lets do this. i guess you want a silvery purple that isnt too dark?” Jaemin nods and smiles. Jeno bleaches his hair and gave him a small pack while waiting. after an hour they washed it out and put in the purple. Jeno sneakily looks into Renjuns room and sees he’s still fast asleep. “that boy sleeps a lot” he says walking back to the bathroom. “he usually wakes up at 12. aka when youre washing out your hair. so its better if we stay here, wash out your hair and style it. then show him ofcourse” Jaemin nods. after an hour they quickly wash and style his hair. “Woah you look good.” jaemin shyly smiles and murmurs a “thank you” they walk back to the living room and see a sleepy Renjun walking to the kitchen. Jaemin quietly walks to renjun and gives him a hug from behind. Renjun panics and falls to the ground. “Renjun, its just me” Jaemin says softly. Renjun gets back up and looks confused at Jaemin. “Ah yea. I dyed my hair. Do you like it?” Renjun nods and Jaemin wraps his arms around the boy. “its harvest moon so we cant go out tonight.” Renjun says. “huh why?” “well... on harvest moon some humans are on the hunt for vampires. so anyone who is even slightly paler than normal will get hunted. They look for bite marks and teeth.” “Oh.. so.. Movie night it is?” Jaemin says happily. Jaemin nods. “I WANNA SEE THE NEW INSIDIOUS MOVIE!!” Jeno shouts from the living room. “NOT AFTER WE SEEN THE FIRST 3 TOO” Jaemin shouts back. “B-but..” Renjun says scared. “You’re scared of horror movies?” Jaemin asks the boy. He nods. Jaemin bursts out into laughter. “You’re a damn vampire and me and jeno are here so no need to be scared!” “okay” renjun murmurs and grabs a pack of blood. “I’ll go get some beer and food for tonight at the store down the street!” Jeno says as the two walk back to the living room. “How? The legal drinking age is 19” Jaemin asks. Jeno nods and shows him a fake id before going out the door. Both Jaemin and Renjun get dressed into something comfortable that isnt their pjs. “Ugh my favorite hoodie is in the laundry” Renjun says kinda mad. Jaemin smiled before throwing a pastel pink hoodie that says “I might look scary but im an angel” at renjun. “this is pink?!?” Renjun says raising his voice. “But its mine so wear it” Renjun realizes what he means and quickly puts it on with some black joggers. Jaemin wears a lilac hoodie saying “this is black” and some white joggers and fluffy socks. Renjun stares at Jaemin. “What?” Jaemin says “n-nothing” renjun replies softly and turns bright red. Jaemin walks over to him and gives him a kiss on his forehead before walking back to the living room. One of the cats stand infront of the door as they year someone walking on the stairs. “Nono sweetie. tonight we arent going outside.” Jaemin says and lifts up the cat. Jaemin hears the door unlock and they see a beaten up jeno with the groceries. “What happened?” Jaemin asks worried as he grabs the bag from his hands and gestures him to come to the kitchen. Jaemin places the back on the counter and grabs the first aid kit. “this might hurt. what happened?” He says while cleaning the wounds. “humans had mistaken me for a vampire. when they realized i wasnt one they ran away.”Jaemins teeth pop out as he hears the story. He puts the bandages on the wounds and asks “what did they look like. how many are there” Jeno holds his sleeve and begs him not to go. Renjun hears Jeno’s cries and quickly runs to the living room. “W-what is going on?” “I got beaten up and Jaemin wants to get the guys. please help me. he will die if he goes out there.” Jeno says crying. Renjun realizes what he has to do in-order to make him stay. he stands in front of jaemin and kisses him. Jaemins eyes change and his teeth fade again. “Jeno go get a shower and wear something comfy for movie night. im locking the door and all windows just incase.” Jeno lets go of Jaemin and goes back to his room. Renjun looks at frozen Jaemin and Jaemin quickly follows Renjun to the kitchen. they get a couple big bowls and but the candy and chips in it. Jaemin gets the beers and puts them on the table in the living room. theres enough to get totally wasted. even more than totally wasted haha. Jaemin walks back and grabs two bowls and carries them to the living room. after everything is set he walks back to his room and gets some blankets he took from his own room. he also grabs a hoodie and brings it to Jenos room. he places it on jenos bed and walks out. Thankfully Jeno was still taking a shower and nothing happened. Jaemin gave him a dark red hoodie that says “sweet but psycho” in a lighter red causing it to be almost impossible to read. he then goes to sit on the couch. 30 minutes later Jeno comes out of his room with the hoodie on. “whos hoodie is this and how did it get on my bed” Renjun simply points to Jaemin whos playing mario kart on his phone while listening to melanie martinez. Jeno walks up to jaemin and sneakily gives the boy a hug from behind causing him to fall off the road. he turns his phone off and simply holds jenos arms. “thanks” Jeno whispers as if he has never said thanks in his life. “no need to thank me” Jeno lets go and sits next to Jaemin. Renjun also goes to sit next to Jaemin. the two look at each other and give the remote to Jaemin. “its your first movie night so you can pick a movie! i hope you were joking about the horror movies haha” Renjun says nervously. Jaemin nods and puts on P (thai horror movie). “This is about a girl who has to make money for her sick grandma. its a wholesome movie” after about 30 minutes, Renjun regrets giving Jaemin the remote. it might not be really scary but the jumpscares constantly hit you. even if there are two right behind each other. they keep scaring you. Renjun is hiding on Jaemins chest while the other two are focused of the movie. “That was the worst movie ever but it had the best jumpscares. good choice” Jeno says and Jaemin proudly smiles. “my turn now!!” Renjun shouts and snatches the remote from Jaemins hand. he puts on a random children movie. after watching about 5 movies and drinking they got quite drunk. “lets play a game!!! guess the kpop song. whoever guesses the song doesn’t have to drink while the other 2 do!” they play the game and somehow Renjun guessed quite a lot but he has a low alcohol tolerance together with Jaemin. Jeno guessed the least so he had to drink the most. but he has a high tolerance so he’s as drunk as the other two. after that they end up playing truth or dare and never have i ever. while playing never have i ever, Jaemin passes out on the couch. “Guess he cant handle alcohol” Jeno says and chuckles. He sees how drunk Renjun is and decides to carry Jaemin to their bed. Renjun follows him and changes into his pjs. Jeno then goes to his own room to sleep. Renjun feels himself doze off until Jaemin moves and starts talking. “Pants no. dont eat my legs” he murmurs and tries to take off his pants. Jaemin starts saying no over and over. Renjun decides to help him and takes off his pants. The younger one suddenly calms town. Renjun goes back to laying comfortable and Jaemin turns around and lays on his chest. “My prince” Jaemin murmurs and Renjun falls asleep. arm wrapper around the younger one. 


End file.
